i_chufandomcom-20200223-history
Shiki Amabe/Homepage Lines
Regular Lines |Scout = Do you want me to turn your fate? I came♪ |Idolizing = I'll show you that I can shine brighter, for your sake. |Reg1 = Hello. I'm Shiki Amabe. You are a cute one… |Reg2 = Little Kitten, I will become an idol for your sake so I'm counting on you. |Reg3 = I teach pottery classes, but there are a lot of older people. |Reg4 = Do you want to see me with something other than work clothes? |Reg5 = Oh. Cute girl spotted~ |Reg6 = I have to follow the example of Tora-chan and his freedom. |Reg7 = I end up being kind with Kyo-chan because he looks like a cute girl. |Reg8 = Akio feels like a younger brother. I'm in trouble if I take my eyes off him. |Reg9 = Hikaru-kun is... hmm, such a regrettable kid. |Reg10 = Since Raku-kun is the same age as me we can do friendly talk together. |Reg11 = Since Sanzenin-kun is really prideful I feel like meddling with him. |Event1= It seems there's an event going on. Shall we go together? |Reg12= Airu-kun looks actually handsome. Maybe I should invite him to hit on girls with me? |Event2= Well done little kitten. I worked hard only for you. |Morning = Morning, Little Kitten. Your waking up is cute too. |Afternoon = It's already noon. Let's eat lunch and do our best in the afternoon. |Evening = Good work, you did very well. Shall we prepare dinner together? |Night = I'll be happy if I can see you in my dreams. Good night, Little Kitten. |Download = How about we have a little chat while waiting~? |Story = Choose your favorite story, okay? |Main1 = I want you to choose a chapter. |Main2 = What story do you want to start reading? |Love1 = You can fall in love with me without having to read a love story. |Love2 = Shall we read it together, little kitten? |Shop = This is the shop, little kitten. |Purchase = It's cheaper than the vases I made. |Friend = It's information about friends. I'm interested in your friendships. |Other = You can do a lot of things! |Start1 = It's reassuring if little kitten is with me. |Skill1A = Yosh! |Skill1B = I'll turn your fate more! |Skill1C = Okay, smile~! |Clear1 = Well then, I have to prepare for ceramic classes. |Affection1 = When you were looking at me, my heart was beating really fast. |Start2 = I will show you my SU・PE・RB song. |Skill2A = You're my princess. |Skill2B = I'm a bothersome person. |Skill2C = How about blowing you a kiss? |Clear2 = If you faint because of my beautiful voice, then I'll be sure to nurse you. |Affection2 = One has to be kind to girls. |Start3 = We won't lose, understood?! |Skill3A = Be more excited! |Skill3B = I want to dedicate this hot baiser to you. |Skill3C = I can't stop looking at your eyes. |Clear3 = Your eyes were locked on me, weren't they? |Affection3 = When I look at you my urge to craft increases. |Skill4A = Give me your hand, Princess! |Skill4B = Look into my eyes. |Skill4C = Your prince arrived. |Skill5A = Your passionate gaze... It's unbearable. |Skill5B = My body's getting hot... |Skill5C = I'll keep spinning your fate! |Skill6A= Ikemen beam! |Skill6B= Spotted a cute girl! |Skill6C= For my little kitten! |Skill7A= Raise your hand if you want me to turn your fate! |Skill7B= ArS Green! I came to turn your fate! |Skill7C= You shouldn't leave my side. BAM! |ClipStartMenu = |ClipDownload = |ClipScout = |ClipIdol = |ClipReg1 = |ClipReg2 = |ClipReg3 = |ClipReg4 = |ClipReg5 = |ClipReg6 = |ClipReg7 = |ClipReg8 = |ClipReg9 = |ClipReg10 = |ClipReg11 = |ClipReg12 = |ClipEvent1 = |ClipEvent2 = |ClipMorning = |ClipAfternoon = |ClipEvening = |ClipNight = |ClipStory = |ClipMain2 = |ClipLove1 = |ClipLove2 = |ClipShop = |ClipFriend = |ClipStart1 = |ClipSkill1A = |ClipSkill1B = |ClipSkill1C = |ClipClear1 = |ClipAff1 = |ClipStart2 = |ClipSkill2A = |ClipSkill2B = |ClipSkill2C = |ClipClear2 = |ClipAff2 = |ClipStart3 = |ClipSkill3A = |ClipSkill3B = |ClipSkill3C = |ClipClear3 = |ClipAff3 = |ClipSkill4A = |ClipSkill4B = |ClipSkill4C = |ClipSkill5A = |ClipSkill5B = |ClipSkill5C = |ClipSkill6A = |ClipSkill6B = |ClipSkill6C = |ClipSkill7A = |ClipSkill7B = |ClipSkill7C = }} Monthly Lines In addition to normal lines (seen above) I-chus each have 2 lines additional that change per month. They may have extras depending on if its a special day, such as April Fools Day, or Valentines day. I-chus also have lines they say during birthdays, which can be seen HERE Monthly lines change after big updates such as the Alchemist (9/27/16 update) and MG9 (3/2/18) updates. Shiki Amabe/Homepage Lines 3|Current Avaliable Lines Shiki Amabe/Homepage Lines 2|Before 3/2/18 Update Shiki Amabe/Homepage Lines 1|Before 9/27/16 Update Category:Shiki Amabe Category:Lines